Book One: Dovahkiin - Revised
by Zanzetkuken
Summary: A rewrite of my story, Book One: Dovahkiin. Summary: Soon after the death of Brom by the hands of the Ra'zac, two strange individuals come through a gateway. They are the Last Dragonborn, head of the Companions and the Dawnguard and a powerful Archmage, also known in some circles by the name 'the King of Thieves'. The new rider and heir of Morzan are in for an interesting time..
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the reboot of my old story, Book One: Dragonborn. I've mixed a few things of the story up. Hopefully you like this version better than the old one. I know I was cringing when I read through the old Chapter One when I was making this revised chapter. Especially with Teo. He's a bit more mature this time around.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only what I own.**

* * *

With shaking fingers, Eragon closed Brom's eyes and stood. Saphira raised her head behind him and roared mournfully at the sky, keening her lamentation. Tears rolled down Eragon's cheeks as a sense of horrible loss bled through him. Haltingly, he said, "We have to bury him."

"We might be seen," warned Murtagh.

"I don't care!"

Murtagh hesitated, then bore Broms's body out of the cave, along with his sword and staff. Saphira followed them. "To the top," Eragon said thickly, indicating the crown out of the sandstone hill.

"We can't dig a grave out of stone," objected Murtagh.

"I can do it."

Eragon climbed onto the smooth hilltop, struggling because of his ribs. There, Murtagh lay Brom on the stone.

Eragon wiped his eyes and fixed his gaze on the sandstone. Gesturing with his hand, he said, "Moi stenr!" The stone rippled, flowing like water and forming a body-length depression in the hilltop. Molding the sandstone like wet clay, he raised waist-high walls around it. They laid Brom inside the unfinished sandsone vault with his staff and sword. Stepping back, Eragon again shaped the stone with magic. It joined over Brom's motionless face and flowed upward into a tall faceted spire. As a final tribute, Eragon set runes into the stone.

 _Here Lies Brom_

 _Who was a Dragon Rider_

 _And like a father_

 _To me._

 _May his name live on in glory._

Then he bowed his head and mourned freely. At one point a question came to his mind, ' _Who will teach me now?_ '

* * *

Two bandits dragged a being into the depths of the cave they had captured him in. The male Imperial with hair that had gone a deep silver with age that went slighly past the middle of his neck. His name was Teo Holgeir Vanto-Gormlaith. He was cloaked in two layers of clothing, the inner being full set of thin, extremely dark blue leather armor specially crafted to be as non-limiting to his movement while still providing a decent level of protection, even without the enchantments put upon them. The outer layer was an open faced robe colored a very deep red, a hood pulled up over his head. The two bandits carrying him into the caves had his weapons, twin Stahlrim daggers with dual enchantments as well as an Ebony short sword that had his specialized enchantments. Not to say the daggers didn't each have one of them, one that gave a slow recharge to the blades from Aetherius itself, but the ebony blade was what he considered his greatest piece from everything he layered on it over the years. As the bandits drug him deeper, the Imperial's dark blue eyes fluttered open and closed, continuing to wage a battle against unconsciousness.

' _Divines I hope this doesn't get back to the guild_ ,' the Imperial thought in his moments of lucidity.' _I accounted for all the guards, where in Oblivion did that bastard come from? Almost as if he came from thin air. Couldn't be. Even if there were any mages around here, teleportation is a lost art, only accessible by artifacts of the ancients._ '

As he was dragged deeper, Teo noticed the occasional...oddity of the cave. He could've swore he saw pieces of dwemer architecture down some of the side tunnels. Considering there were no records of any within this area of Skyrim, not even in the records of other Dwemer structures. His temporary distraction at the oddity caused him to slip to unconsciousness for a few minutes. When he awakened from the slip-up, he noticed they were still dragging him, and that he was now being taken not through a cave, but Dwemer architecture.

' _No, that's not right..._ ' Teo thought to himself as he more closely observed the architecture. ' _Seems to include Altmer, Chimer, Bosmer, and Aeylid as well. What was being done here?_ '

The Imperial did not have much time to consider this, as the bandits soon arrived at the location they were taking him to and threw him to the floor. As he managed his way to sitting on his knees, he heard another person being thrown down near him. Looking over, he saw his wife, a female Nord named Svana Fjori Gormlaith-Vanto. Unlike Teo, her hair had not silvered with age, keeping its dark blonde coloring. She still had her set of Dragonscale-Deadric composite armor on. Notably, its repair enchantments had had enough time pass to have removed all the damage from whatever it had taken to finally knock her down. Her Ebony-Dragonbone greatsword was in the possession of one of the bandits who had taken her down, with Chillrend and her Glass-Stahlrim shield in the possession of the other.

A quick glance shared between the two told all that was needed to be said. Neither was going to rat out the failure of the other in any situation.

Another bandit soon came out of a room further back. Strangely, this one appeared to have managed to get their hands on a set of ebony armor with some form of enchantment over it. Teo doubted this one was on the skill level of the Ebony Warrior he and Svana had gone up against not long after they had managed to construct a permanent truce between all intelligent races on the continent of Tamriel, which included Dragons, after the strike by the Thalmor to topple the last of the Pillars, Ada-Mantia, through breaking through the door. It is believed that this may have worked towards the completion of their goals, if they had not failed to account for something. The Green-Sap was not just the Orrery of Elden Root. It was a, for lack of a better term, sentience of all the trees of Valenwood, which merged with the Hist in desperation after the Thalmor had collapsed its prior anchor, the Orrery of Elden Root.

Teo refocused upon the present when the Bandit Chief began to speak. Then he tried to keep himself from counting the cliches that were being uttered. Just before he almost lost the will and would have proceeded to start, he heard Svana whisper under her breath, "Mul. Qah. Diiv." He noted she held the dragon form contained to her form close enough to her armor to have it easily able to be mistaken for enchantments. She followed up with a simple "Su. Grah. Dun."

Smirking, Teo spoke up, "As great as the remainder of what you have to say is, we plans for later, so..."

As he heard Svana move, likely to tear the throat out of the one who took Chillrend, Teo launched twin flame spells right through the eyes of the two bandits who took him into this room, boiling their brains. Teo saw the Bandit Chief heading out the door to the back of the room that they had entered the room from. He wasn't too concerned about this right now, as he took the time to grab his weapons off the two corpses he had just made. Glancing to his left, he saw Svana was taking the same opportunity.

"What managed to catch you off-balance?" Teo asked as he put his daggers into their sheathes.

"One of their en-mass baskets of rocks," Svana said, wincing at the memory as she put her greatsword into the custom sheathe on her back.

"Didn't you once jump along the tops of the rocks from one of those to decapitate the one who activated the trap?" Teo replied with a slight smirk. "And then say you only did that because those traps were no threat?"

Svana simply glared at him and said, "What managed to get you?"

Teo went silent for a few seconds before replying, "Orc came out of nowhere and hit my skull."

"Haven't you rolled behind several enemies and stab them in the back of the neck before they even knew you were there? From a position in front of them?" Svana responded with her own smirk.

Teo was silent for a few more seconds. He then cast a spell to keep the Bandit Chief locked in the room that they headed into. "Kill every bandit here so there aren't any stories that can get out?"

"Agreed."

* * *

A meager hour later, Svana met back up with Teo in the room they had been taken to. With him were a Storm Thrall and a Frost Thrall.

"What, not strong enough to take them by yourself?" Svana said with a smile.

Teo chuckled. "Of course I am. I didn't want to waste time on people so much weaker than myself."

"Oh, sure, make your excuses," Svana joked.

Teo rolled his eyes and pointed to the door. "Got everyone else so we can take on the chief?"

"When have I ever left anyone alive when I did not mean to?"

Teo smirked, "Well, there was earlier today..."

Svana wacked Teo over the back of the head, causing him to burst out laughing. She joined him for a few seconds, before saying, "Now open the damn door so we can finish up here."

Calming down, he replied, "Yes Madame." He dodged the playful punch she tossed towards his shoulder and then cast the unlocking charm and both headed in. They both paused at the door, the thralls going through past them. ' _Well, then, wasn't expecting anything like this,_ ' Svana thought to herself.

Inside the room was a massive amount of machinery, all focused around a horizontal cylinder, which had a catwalk go up to the entrance but no further. In front of it was a structure similar to that within Blackreach, but whose emission of light focused down the tunnel, making a beam of light towards a map of Tamriel, focusing on a location that appeared to be in an area close to Daggerfall. Besides Tamriel, there were also a few other locations, one that appeared similar to maps brought back from Akavir, as well as what may have been Yokuda and similar areas. However, those still weren't the only ones, with many other maps being present, all of which completely unrecognizable. When she looked away from the structure, she saw a control platform near them, that the bandit was fighting the thralls at, and putting up a decent fight, as evident by the damage to the Frost Thrall getting too much for it and causing it to collapse back to the Aether.

Svana moved in to pick up the fight as the thrall collapsed. With the Chief having turned to focus upon the Storm Thrall, she was able to get in a deep strike into the right arm. As the bandit stumbled, they were struck with an ice spike in the other arm that tossed the Chief into the base of the panel that appeared to control the structure towards the back of the room. Svana knelt down in front of the Chief and used her blade to cut upon their throat. After doing so, she walked over to Teo, who had just negated the summon of the Storm Thrall.

"So what do you think this is?" Svana asked, gesturing to the structure.

"Not a damn clue," Teo replied to Svana's surprise.

"So you're telling me that in all those hours diving through books, you never heard mention of this? What was the purpose of that then?" Svana replied, with a slight smile.

Teo chuckled shaking his head before responding, "All I know is that there is a mixture of Dwemer, Chimer, Bosmer, Altmer, and Ayleid in the design. As for why, or what occurred here, I do not know."

Upon hearing a gurgling sound, both shot to look towards the Bandit Chief, who was reaching over to a button on the console. Just before Teo's spell shot over to finish the bandit off, it struck a button on the console, then proceeded to slide its hand across three more. The doors to the room thudded closed as the machine began to start-up, the focusing beam sliding randomly across the landmasses. A spoken voice blared out that, while they didn't catch all of it, what was understood caused both Teo and Svana to go pale.

"Shit." was all they could say before something formed in the center of the machine, which raced out and took the Archmage Thief King and the Last Dragonborn from Skyrim.

* * *

Eragon stood at the grave of Brom like a living statue until the light began to fade from the land. Then he felt it. A collossal burst of energy came from the cave. He sprinted back to the cave, panicking that he might lose Saphira as well. He would not know what he would do if that happened. When he arrived back at the cave, it was then he saw it. Towards the back wall was a massive sphere of energy. Saphira and Murtagh were back near the entrance, both looking at it extremely warily.

"What is this thing?" he shouted to Murtagh as he grabbed Zarroc, remembering how Saphira's egg showed up. While this was different, he had a gut feeling that this was going to be bringing something here, and he wanted to be prepared, just in case whatever happened would lead to a fight.

"How should I know?" Muragh shouted back. "This is something as new to me as it is to you!"

All three prepared for the worst, Murtagh nervously glancing out at the wastelands occasionally, concerned at the possibility of patrols coming to investigate. After a minute, two beings were thrown from the energy, just before it shut down.

' _Little one,_ ' Eragon heard Saphira speak within his mind. ' _The female has weapons and armor formed from the bones and scales of dragons._ '

' _What!?_ ' responded a shocked Eragon.

' _That is not all,_ ' Saphira continued. ' _She is also projecting an aura that I feel as if I should both hold fear of her as well as...kinship. I believe that would be the correct word._ '

At Murtagh's questioning look, Eragon relayed what Saphira told him. "We should be extremely careful. The only person I know of who would possess such armor would be Galbatorix. Gods help us if it turns out he learned how to use magic that would allow him teleportation on that scale."

Eragon nodded as he saw the two beginning to stand. "Who are you?" Eragon shouted over to them.

The male, who was rubbing his forehead, winced. "Not so loud," he responded. "Got a splitting headache from that thing." The man then grabbed something from his robes, which caused Eragon and Murtagh to tense, until he removed a vial he tossed to his companion, who deftly caught it. She drank down half of it and muttered a thanks as she tossed it back and he downed the other half. "That should take the edge off," he said, returning the vial to his robes. "Now, what do you want?"

"I asked who you were," Eragon said.

"I'm the Last Dragonborn and he's the Archmage of the College of Winterhold," the female with the armor of dragon scale. She said this as if it carried more weight than Eragon understood. Glancing over to Murtagh, who made a imperceptible shrug, Eragon responded, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Both of them froze up for a second before the 'Archmage' spoke, "It...should. Maybe another title would be more recognized." The male said something under his breath that Eragon didn't catch before he continued with, "Heroes of the War for the World."

Confusion flared across Eragon's face. "What is the War for the World?" The rider could have sworn he saw both of the individuals' hearts stop due to what he said. The male then basically squeaked out, "Where are we?"

"Outside of Dras Leona," Eragon said offhandedly.

Murtagh had apparently grasped something Eragon did not and added on, "In the land of Alagaesia."

Eragon's questioning look towards Murtagh was soon lost when, to the shock of them both, the female said, "Where the fuck is Alagaesia?"

* * *

 **So, what did you think of the rewrite? I personally think this one is a bit better, but p** **lease review so I can find out your opinions.**


	2. The Brick Wall Holding Back Progress

**Sorry about having not put up a chapter, despite, as a Guest had said, having said that the chapters would be coming up faster due to being built off of the old one. Besides general occupation of time due to school and someone not getting their sheet up in a forum game I am trying to start, there's a couple major reasons for the delay. First, I** ** _vastly_** **overestimated how much of the next chapters I could keep, so I needed to rewrite the second chapter from scratch. Second, I got stuck. I keep trying to put in Murtagh or Eragon explaining the political situation of Alageasia, and absolutely** ** _nothing_** **sounds natural in the slightest and I cannot figure out how to fix the bloody thing. It's like putting a high-poly peg into a round hole. It's close, but something is always off. What's worse is that if I want to remove it, I can't. The cliffhanger of the prior chapter naturally leads to it, and even if I did change that, the conversation would naturally go towards it. So yeah, that's why the chapter has yet to show up. Sorry about that.**


End file.
